I. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to systems, apparatus and methods for generating parameters used in applications, for example, augmented reality applications, and in some aspects used in conditioning gyroscope measurements.
II. Background
An increasing number of modern smartphones include one or more cameras and various sensors. Inertial sensors, such as gyroscopes and accelerometers, which sense motion, are especially important due to their ability to measure angular velocity and acceleration and at high sampling rates. These sensors can be used to enhance augmented reality (AR) applications on a smartphone. In reference-based tracking, the primary causes of tracking failure include fast rotation and camera drift away relative to the target. The gyroscope can help maintain tracking of the target during periods of camera related tracking failure. However, it is often difficult to condition the gyroscope, for example, to accurately calibrate the alignment of gyroscope with respect to the camera and to determine the scale and non-orthogonality parameters of the gyroscope.
Therefore, a need exists to obtain and maintain accurate calibration of the gyroscope. Accurate and low cost calibration of a gyroscope can be beneficial for use with a variety of applications, such as AR applications.